Halley
by gangsta-trippin
Summary: IS NOW FINISHED One of Carter's friends Halley is beaten and raped. Follow their journey from horror to bliss
1. Halley Part One- When It Happened

Title- Halley Part 0ne- when it happened.

Author-Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Authors Notes- Some readers may find parts of this series distressing as it deals with the issue of rape and the damage caused to the victims who have suffered this ordeal. Hope you all enjoy it, email with feedback if you want to.

Halley Freeman took a deep breath in before she walked into Cook County General. She was about to start working there as a resident, and she walked up to the reception desk, and smiled at the gathering of doctors there.

That was almost a year ago, and Halley had settled in really well at County General. She was friends with all the other doctors, especially John Carter.

It was a busy day at County, and Halley, Carter and Mark were working on a trauma. A woman had been brought in after she had been hit by a car, and her boyfriend was waiting in chairs. 'She's in v- fib Halley, start compressions.' Halley obeyed Marks command until she heard him say 'She's in asytole, Halley stop compressions. Time of death 23:31.' The three of them took their gloves off and Halley said 'I'll go talk to the boyfriend' Carter smiled and said 'Thanks'. Halley walked out to chairs and sat down to the dead women's boyfriend, whose surname was Kennedy. 'Mr Kennedy, I'm Dr Freeman, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your girlfriend. We used all of our capabilities, but unfortunately she died. I'm very sorry'

Kennedy jumped up out of his seat and said 'How could you of used all of your capabilities if she's dead?' He was really agitated, and Halley got out of her seat and said 'I'm sorry Mr Kennedy but we really did try everything.' Halley could see Carter coming out of the trauma room towards them slowly.

Kennedy turned around and looked at Halley, looking very angry, and he pushed her against a wall. Carter shouted 'Call security' and started running towards them. Kennedy grabbed Halley's face and said 'you little bitch, you killed my girlfriend, and I'm gonna make you pay.' Kennedy let her go and walked out of the hospital as Carter got over to Halley. 'Are you ok?' Halley sighed and said 'Yeah, he just freaked out about his girlfriend. My shifts over now so I am going home' 'Ok, see ya tomorrow' Halley smiled and went into the lounge. She got her coat and bag and left the hospital.

It was very dark and cold, and Halley shivered as she pulled her coat around her. She started walking down an alleyway, when she heard a noise. She stopped for a while, but started walking again when the sound stopped. Halley gasped in shock as a man jumped out in front of her and said 'Hello Dr Freeman' Halley recognised the voice as Kennedy and she said 'what do you want Mr Kennedy?' She tried to sound confident but she started to shake with fear as he started pushing her against a wall again. 'I told you that you were going to pay, didn't I?'

Kennedy started to kiss Halley but she pushed him away and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she tried to run, but Kennedy grabbed her and backhanded her across the face until she fell to the ground. Halley tried to scream but Kennedy kicked her until she felt at least three of her ribs break. In too much pain to fight, all Halley could do was lie there while Kennedy raped her. As soon as he was finished, he stood up and Halley started to cry. He kicked her again and again until she fell unconscious, and he ran off.

Carter was in the cafeteria when his pager went off. He went down to the ER and saw Mark and some other doctors at the reception desk and he said 'what's coming in?' Mark looked at him and tried to compose himself, he knew that Carter and Halley were good friends and he was also shocked by the news. 'We've got a female coming in, beaten and raped' Carter grimaced; one of the worst traumas for most doctors was handling a rape case. He said 'Ok, I'll prep the trauma room.' 'Carter wait, the female coming in is Halley' Carter eyes opened wide and said 'Halley, you mean Halley Freeman?' Mark nodded and Carter said 'Oh God, is she gonna be alright?'

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Halley Part Two- Shockwaves

Title- Halley Part Two- Shockwaves

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- It is strongly recommended that you read the first part of this series before reading this. Some readers may find parts of this story distressing, as it deals with the issue of rape and the damage done to people who have been through the ordeal. Also some bad language, but nothing too bad.

Mark opened his mouth to say something to Carter, but he was interrupted by the sound of the paramedics crashing through the doors with a gurney. 'Give me the bullet'

'Halley Freeman, beaten and raped, five rib fractures with a tension pnemou and possible internal bleeding.' They looked down at Halley who was still unconscious. Her face was bruised with lots of blood and cuts. Mark said 'Get a chem. 7, type and cross and hang four litres of O-neg. Lily could you please get me a rape kit.'

They stabilised Halley and intubated her. After the rape kit had been done, Mark and Carter took her up to the ICU on a gurney. Carter said 'I'm gonna stay with her until she wakes up.' Mark nodded and said 'page me when she wakes up. I'll phone the police as soon as she does' Carter nodded and went in and sat next to Halley's bed. He held onto her hand and prayed that she would be ok. He couldn't believe this had happened to her, Halley was a good friend of his.

The next day Halley was still unconscious, and Carter was still sitting with her. Halley's eyes started fluttering open and Carter looked down at her and said 'Hi Halley. Don't try and speak, we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath. I'll take it out.' He pulled the tube out and Halley coughed a few times. 'Halley, do you know where you are?' When she didn't reply, Carter prompted her and said 'Halley, do you know where you are?' She nodded slightly and Carter could hear her trying to say something. He leaned as close as he could to her and he could hear her whispering 'Kennedy' over and over again.

Carter held onto her hand and said 'Is Kennedy the man who attacked you?' Halley looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Tears started to roll down her face as the memories of the attack came back to her. Carter felt like someone was ripping him up inside; he felt like going to find Kennedy and beating the living shit out of him, but first he had to get Mark up there. He said to Halley 'I need to go and page Mark but I'll be back in a minute ok' Halley nodded and Carter went to page Mark.

When Carter came back, he sat back down next to Halley and said 'you are going to be ok Halley, I promise. I'll never let him come near you again.' Halley lay there crying and Carter held her hand while he waited for Mark to come up. He didn't know what to do; he was worried that if he hugged her she might feel threatened, but he just felt so useless sat there while she was sobbing.

Mark came up and motioned for Carter to come outside. He went outside and Mark said 'How is she doing?' 'She's distraught. But she knows who attacked her. It was that Kennedy guy.' 'The guy who threatened her earlier in the evening?' 'Yeah. If I could get my hands on that son-of-a-bitch I'd rip him a new…' Mark interrupted saying 'That's not going to help Halley. We all have to help her through this.' Carter said softly 'I just can't believe this had happened. Did her STD tests come back?' 'Yes they were negative. We gave her the morning after pill as well so it should stop her from getting pregnant' Mark sighed and said 'Has she complained of any pain?' 'No, not yet' 

Both of them went back into her room and Mark said to Halley 'Hi Halley' She replied softly with 'Hello' 'Do you remember what happened?' Halley started to cry again and nodded. 'Was the man that attacked you Kennedy?' 'Yes, please don't let him come near me again.' 'Don't worry Halley; no one is going to let him go near you. I have to go back down to the ER and phone the police ok. You should try and rest, I know it must be difficult for you, but you need to rest. I'll see you later ok.' Halley nodded and Mark left. Carter pulled his chair up to Halley's bed and he said to her 'I'm going to help you through this Halley. You are going to be ok and Kennedy is never going to touch you again'

Halley looked at him and said 'Thank you.' Carter held her hand and said 'Do you want me to get you something to help you sleep?' Halley nodded and Carter went off to find some sedatives. He found some in a medicine cabinet and went back to Halley. 'This should put you to sleep ok' He administered the drugs and Halley looked at him sleepily, feeling herself drift off to sleep. Carter looked at her and kissed her forehead, brushing away the stray tears from her face. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Halley Part Three- Painful Memories

Title- Halley Part Three- Painful Memories

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- The parts leading up to this one should be read first or else it will make absolutely no sense. Some readers may find this part of the story disturbing, as it deals with rape and the aftermath of it. This is the most distressing part in my opinion, so I apologise deeply if it upsets anyone. After this and the next chapter it gets a lot happier and not so distressing, I promise!

Carter went back down to the ER. Mark walked up to him and said 'How's Halley' 'I gave her a sedative to help her sleep.' Mark nodded and said ' There's a detective in the lounge who needs to speak to you about when Kennedy threatened Halley. You saw that happen, right?' Carter nodded and walked into the lounge.

The Detective stood up and shook Carter's hand. 'Hello Dr Carter, I'm Detective Morris. I believe you witnessed an incident between Dr Freeman and her attacker Mr Kennedy last night. If you could please tell me everything you saw, it would be very helpful.' ' Ok, Dr Freeman, Dr Greene and myself were working on a patient. She was Mr Kennedy's girlfriend. She died and Dr Freeman went out to tell Kennedy what had happened. He was very angry, and he pushed Dr Freeman against a wall.' Morris nodded and said 'Do you remember what was said?' 'Yeah, he called her a bitch, accused her of killing his girlfriend and told her that he was going to make her pay.' 'Do you remember what time this was?' 'It was a little after 11:30 PM''One last question Dr Carter, would you be willing to testify in court against Kennedy if we needed you to do it?' 'Definitely, anything to make sure he goes down.'

Morris nodded and said 'I'm going to need to talk to Dr Freeman now, could you please show me where her room is.' Carter shook his head and said 'You can't talk to her right now, she's asleep and she needs to rest.' 'I understand that Dr Carter but I need to talk to her while the incident is still fresh in her mind.' 'I don't think that she is going to forget that she was badly beaten and raped anytime soon do you?' Carter said, realising that he was talking in a raised voice. Morris raised her eyebrows at him and Carter said 'I'm sorry, its just that Halley, I mean Dr Freeman, is a good friend of mine and I don't want to see her even more upset than she already is.' Morris nodded and said 'I understand, but the quicker I ask her a few questions, the quicker we can find Kennedy.' Carter sighed and they both stood up and went upstairs to Halley's room.

They both walked in the door, and Halley was still asleep. Carter looked down at her and said 'Halley, wake up' Carter didn't want to wake her up; she seemed to be resting peacefully after he had given her the sedative. She opened her eyes and Carter said 'Sorry I had to wake up Halley, but there's a Detective who needs to talk to you.'

Halley looked at Carter and then the Detective, the fear and apprehension evident in her eyes. 'Its ok Halley. If you want I can stay here with you, or if you'd prefer I could cal a counsellor from Psyche to stay here with you.' Halley shook her head and said to Carter 'Can you stay here with me please John.' Carter nodded and said 'Of course I will.' He sat down next to her and said 'Detective Morris is going to ask you some questions about what happened last night. You need to tell her everything that you can, and if you need to take a break then just say.'

Halley felt sick with nerves and she started to feel faint. Carter took her hand and Morris sat down. 'Dr Freeman,' Halley interrupted and said wearily, 'Please, call me Halley' 'Halley. Dr Carter has told me what happened earlier at the hospital. Can you verify some facts for me?' Halley nodded. 'You told Kennedy that his girlfriend was dead and he threatened you. Can you tell me what he said?' Halley replied quietly 'He blamed me for his girlfriend's death, and he called me a bitch and said that he would make me pay.'

Morris nodded and said 'Ok, you are doing great so far Halley. I need you to tell me what happened after you left the hospital. Just take your time, and say if you want to take a break.' Carter looked at Halley, and he also felt sick at the thought of what she was going to say next. 

'I.I went in the lounge and got my coat. It was really cold. I started walking down an alleyway and I heard someone walking behind me.' Halley stopped, trying to regain her composure and trying to force down the sick feeling that was rising in her throat. 'Kennedy jumped out in front of me.'

Morris said 'Did he say anything to you?' 'Yes, he said 'Hello Dr Freeman'' 'So he definitely knew it was you.' Halley nodded. She fell silent, feeling tears well up in her eyes. 'I asked him what he wanted and he started to push me up against a wall.' Halley felt her chest tighten and she jumped when she felt something touch her arm. It was Carter and he said 'Do you want to take a break?' 'No, I just want to get through this as quickly as I can.' Carter nodded and squeezed her hand.

Halley looked down as she said 'He started trying to kiss me, and I kneed him in the groin. I tried to run, but he hit so much that I fell down.' Halley again fought the urge to throw up, and tears were rolling down her face. Carter was himself near tears. 'I tried to scream but he kicked me again and again and I felt my ribs break. And, and I couldn't fight back my ribs hurt so much, I could hardly breathe.' Halley was now sobbing and urging at the same time and Carter was worried that she was going to be sick.

'He wouldn't stop touching me, he wouldn't stop, I begged, I begged for him too stop but he wouldn't, he just kept going, and it hurt so much.' Carter realised that Halley was going to throw up, and he grabbed and emesis basin and put it under her mouth as she threw up. Carter rubbed her back and Morris said 'It's ok Halley, its over now. You did such a good job. I'll leave you alone now.'

Halley continued to be sick and then she finished, raising her head slowly and looking at Carter, tears still rolling down her face. She let out a loud sob, and Carter got some tissues and wiped her mouth and some of her tears away, before she leant her head on his shoulder and wept until there were no more tears left to cry.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Halley Part Four- Back To Work

Title- Halley Part Four- Back To Work

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- Ok, this part is not as disturbing as the other parts, so most people should be able to read this. Read other parts before this one so you understand the story. Spoilers for Be Still My Heart, All In The Family and May Day. Some bad language

It was two months later, and Halley had been released from hospital a month ago, but she had been given a month off work. Carter had been to see her many times, and they had grown even closer as friends. Halley had started working at the hospital after Carter's stabbing and drug rehab ordeal, and although they were good friends, he was reluctant to tell anyone.

It was the night before Halley was going back to work, and Carter decided to go around to her house to see if she was ok. He knocked on the door, and Halley opened it slightly peering through the gap with a cautious look on her face, but she smiled when she realised it was Carter.

Halley opened the door properly and let Carter in. He said 'Hi, how are you feeling?' Halley smiled a half smile and said 'Ok, nervous about tomorrow though.' They both sat down and Carter said 'You're bound to be nervous, just remember that everyone there is there help you and don't push yourself tomorrow.'

Carter looked at Halley's eyes, and instead of seeing the bright, sparkling blue colour that used to be there a few months ago, it had been replaced by weary fearful look. 'Have you talked to anyone about what happened?' Halley shook her head and said 'I don't see any point. Its not going to change what's happened'

Carter was silent for a moment. 'About a year before you started working at the hospital, my med student Lucy Knight and I were both stabbed by a psychotic patient, and she died. All the way through the day she had been asking for my help, she even told me that she thought that he might be schizophrenic, and I repeatedly brushed her off.' Halley came and sat next to Carter as he continued his story. 'I rejected every offer of help that was offered to me. I was in a lot of pain from the stab wounds in my back and I was tormented in my mind of the image of Lucy dying on the floor. I started stealing drugs from the hospital. I was caught though, and I had to go to a rehab centre in Atlanta. I was made to go to therapy, and I had the same feelings about it as you did, but it helped after a while. You're a good friend of mine Halley, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did. Please promise that you will go to therapy, even if its only to see what its like.'

Halley looked very shocked, and she enveloped him in a hug. Carter wrapped his arms around her, and she tensed at first when he touched her, but then she relaxed in his arms. Halley whispered 'I'm so sorry; I had no idea what you have been through. I promise I'll try some therapy.' Carter hesitated before kissing her lightly on the top of her head. They both pulled away from the hug and Carter said 'I should let you get some rest for tomorrow. Our shifts start at the same time, so do you want me to meet you outside the hospital? Halley nodded and said 'That would be great, thanks. I'm glad you told me what happened to you. It must have been hard.' 'Its ok, we're friends right, we can tell each other anything.' They both stood up and Halley let Carter out.

Halley thought about Carter and how much closer they had grown in the last few months. Before she had been attacked, she had been very attracted to Carter, and she knew that deep down she still was, but she couldn't let herself think about a relationship at the moment.

With a sigh, Halley went upstairs, changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. But sleep did not come easily for Halley; every time she shut her eyes she would see Kennedy standing over her grinning like a mad man, and her eyes would fly open. Halley eventually fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Kennedy and all the things he had done to her.

The next morning Halley walked to work. She saw Carter waiting for her and he said 'You ready?' Halley smiled and nodded. They walked into together and Halley froze when she saw the spot where Kennedy had first pushed her against the wall and threatened her.

Carter saw her hesitate and said 'Halley' She seemed to be in a trance and it appeared that she hadn't heard him. He wondered if she was having a flashback. He taped her on her shoulder and said 'Halley, are you ok?' Halley felt as if she couldn't breathe, she kept on seeing Kennedy push her against the wall, hearing him calling her a bitch, him telling her that she was going to pay. She heard Carter call her name, it sounded like it was coming from a far away place; she felt him touch her shoulder and he said her name again, this time it sounded closer, and she jumped, realising that Carter was standing in front of her. He had concern etched into the features of his face and he said 'Are you ok?'

Carter watched as Halley jumped and came out of the flashback. Her eyes darted about, then they finally came to rest on him, and she looked like a very confused and scared little girl. Carter repeated himself and said 'Are you ok?' This time Halley answered and she said 'Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something.' 'Did you have a flashback?' Halley nodded slowly and Carter said 'Do you wanna sit down or something for a bit?' Halley shook her head as Mark and Kerry came over to greet her.

Mark said 'Welcome back Halley, how are you feeling?' Carter wondered if she was going to mention the flashback. But she didn't, she just replied 'I'm fine thanks. I'm gonna put my stuff away in my locker ok.' Halley walked into the lounge and Kerry said to Carter 'How is she really doing?'

Carter said 'She has good days and bad days. She just had a flashback a minute ago. I'm gonna make sure that she is ok though, I'll keep an eye on her.' Kerry smiled and said 'You really like her don't you?' Carter smiled and said 'She's a good friend' Carter watched her through the lounge window and knew that although he liked her as a friend, for quite some time he had wished that there was something else between them. But he knew that she needed a friend right now, not someone who wanted a relationship.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Halley Part Five- Carter And Halley Sitt...

Title- Halley Part Five- Carter and Halley Sitting In a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- This is what we have been waiting for… IT'S A HAPPY CHAPTER!!!! I have no knowledge of the legal system, so whether or not it's realistic is another matter. But Kennedy deserves everything he gets, dontcha think? The song is called Black Coffee by The All Saints

3 months later, it was Halley's 28th birthday. Carter had finally gotten the courage together to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner with him on her birthday. She had replied almost immediately with a yes, which Carter saw as a good sign.

Now he was on the way to her house. He was thinking about the past three months, and how much better things had been going for Halley. She had suffered from quite a lot of flashbacks, but she had gone to therapy and she had started to feel better. Kennedy had also gone to court and had been given a life sentence, so Halley could walk around the streets knowing that he wasn't going to come back after her.

Carter arrived at Halley's house and knocked on the door. Halley opened it and Carter said 'Happy birthday' Halley smiled and said 'Thanks' They both went out to Carter's car, and he drove them to the restaurant.

The two of them sat down, and ordered their food. Carter took comfort in the fact that some of the brightness had returned to Halley's eyes. He heard a song starting that he knew Halley liked. He held his hand out to her and said 'May I have this dance?' Halley smiled and placed her hand in his. Carter led her to the dance floor. He held her in his arms and they swayed gently to the music.

~~~~~ I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here~~~~~~~~~~~

Halley sighed with contentment inside as she danced in Carter's arms. For the first time in many months, she felt happy and safe. She thanked God for Carter; she knew she wouldn't have gotten through her ordeal without him.

~~~~I wouldn't wanna change anything at all~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter held Halley gently, not wanting to make her feel threatened. He was resting his head on top of hers and he savoured the sweet scent of her hair. He wished they could sty like that forever, but before he knew it, the song was over and Halley was leading him back to the table.

It was starting to get late, and Carter drove Halley home. She invited him and poured them both a glass of wine. Halley gave Carter his glass and sat down next to him. She raised her glass and said 'Here's to tomorrow' They both clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine. They both smiled at each other for a second before Carter moved towards Halley and kissed her. His whole body was tensed up, but he relaxed when he realised that Halley was kissing him back.

They both pulled away from each other and Carter was relieved to see that Halley was smiling. Carter hugged her and she hugged back, but then she pulled away sharply. 'Halley what's wrong? Did I upset you?' 'No, no John you haven't upset me. I just don't want to get your hopes raised up.' Carter looked confused and said 'Don't you have feelings for me?' 'I do, I have really strong feelings for you and I would love to have a relationship with you, it's just that I'm not ready for a..' She trailed off and Carter finished the sentence for her 'You're not ready for a sexual relationship yet' 

Halley nodded and said 'I don't expect you to wait for me to be ready, I'll understand.' Carter held both of her hands and said 'Halley, I have really strong feelings for you as well. I think they call it love. I understand why you are not ready to have a sexual relationship, I wouldn't be either if I were you. I don't care how long you need because I love you and I would wait an eternity to make sure you are happy.'

Halley burst into tears and reached forward and kissed Carter again. 'Thank you so much, I love you too. I wouldn't have gotten through the past few months if it weren't for you. Would you sleep in my bed with me tonight? I'd like it very much if I could wake up tomorrow morning lying next to you.' Carter smiled and said 'Of course I will. Are you sure that you are ok with it?' Halley nodded and they both went upstairs.

Carter undressed to his boxer shorts and slid under the duvet cover on Halley's bed. Halley pulled out a pair of PJ's and, shaking off some momentary stage fright, she slipped her dress off and put her PJ's on. Halley climbed into bed beside Carter. He wrapped his arms around her and said 'I love you Halley' 'I love you too John'

Halley woke up the next morning, and looked at Carter who was still sound asleep. She could still taste the sweetness of Carter's lips on hers and she leant down and kissed him. He woke up and smiled. Halley said 'Good morning' Carter smiled and said 'It certainly is'.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Halley Part Six- Moving On, One Step at ...

Title- Halley Part Six- Moving On, One Step At a Time

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- Another happy chapter BUT there is some sexual content that is not suitable for little people and for people who are easily offended. But it's happy!! This part jumps ahead quite a bit in time.

Ten months later, Halley and Carter were still very much together, and Halley was starting to feel a lot more at ease in intimate situations with Carter, although they still hadn't made love yet. 

Carter had brought an engagement ring for Halley, and he was at home cooking a meal to set the scene for his proposal to Halley. He brought the meal into the dining room where Halley was sitting. She smiled at him and hoped to God that the meal was more edible than most of Carter's other cooking efforts.

After they had eaten, Carter reached across and held Halley's hand. 'Halley, I really, really love you.' 'I love you too John' Carter got down on one knee and said 'Halley Freeman, you are the love of my life. Your strength and courage never ceases to amaze me, and I would be honoured if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?'

Halley burst into tears and said 'Yes, of course I will' Carter reached across and kissed her. When they pulled away from each other, Halley said 'Wait here a minute.' She ran up the stairs and Carter sat there, wondering what she was doing. About ten minutes later, Carter heard Halley calling him from upstairs. He walked into their bedroom and saw Halley sitting on the bed. There were lit candles all over the bedroom, and Halley motioned for Carter to come and sit next to her.

'John, I love you so much. You have been so patient with me, I don't think there are many guys who could put up with no sex for ten months. I want to be your wife, and I want to give you everything. I want to make love with you John.' Carter looked at her and said 'Are you sure?' Halley answered by kissing him, and lying down on the bed.

Carter smoothed her hair, and kissed her while he undid the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, and he slipped off her trousers. Halley lifted Carter's t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his smooth chest. Carter said 'Are you ok?' Halley nodded and undid his trousers and slipped a hand inside his boxers. She watched him with satisfaction as she played with him and he groaned. She stopped when he was about to come, and he whispered 'That's not fair' they both giggled and Halley waited for Carter to get his breath back. She was worried that she would never be able to please a man sexually again, but she had proved herself wrong.

'Are you still ok?' Halley smiled and said 'Yes' Carter gently slipped off her underwear and ran his hands slowly over and her breasts and watched her reaction with pleasure as she sighed deeply with pleasure. He stroked her for a little while longer before saying 'Are you ready Halley?' She stroked his face and nodded. Carter entered her very slowly and they both moaned. Carter took things very slowly, he wanted Halley to feel safe and he wanted her to enjoy it. Sometime later, they both climaxed together, and Carter lay down next to Halley, holding her in his arms. 'Are you ok? Was it ok?' Halley smiled blissfully at him and kissed him. They both feel asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Carter woke up and looked down at Halley, who was smiling in her sleep. He played with her hair and kissed her. She woke up and grinned at him, saying 'morning' Carter stroked her face and said 'How are you feeling?' 'Great, really great. Thank you so much for last night, you were so gentle. It was wonderful' 'It was my pleasure Miss Freeman-soon to be Mrs Carter.' They both laughed, and Carter got up to make some breakfast. Halley lay in bed, thinking about last night's events. She smiled to herself, thinking that, in the first time in over a year, things were finally going right.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Halley Part Seven- Expecting

Expecting

Title- Halley Part 7- Expecting

Author- Claire

Email- naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk

Notes- Hope everyone is enjoying the series, email me with your comments. Another HAPPY chapter!! No swearing, no sex, and no angst, so this is suitable for everyone.. Enjoy

It was about a month later, and Halley and Carter were both at work. Halley was feeling very tired and sick, and she; Carter and Mark were working on a bloody trauma. Halley had never been someone who got sick at the sight of blood, but she was starting to feel faint with nausea. 

They stabilised the patient and Carter and Mark both looked at Halley, sensing that something was wrong. 'Are you ok?' Halley tried to nod, but her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Carter shouted 'Halley!' and both he and Mark ran over to her. Carter picked her up and put her on the gurney. 

Halley woke up a few minutes later to see Carter fussing over her. 'Halley, Halley, are you ok?' 'I'm fine John, I guess it was the sight of all that blood.' Carter looked confused and said 'Blood's never bothered you before.' 'Yeah, I know but I wasn't feeling very well earlier anyway.' Carter looked sceptical and she said 'Really I'm fine' 'Ok. Do you want to stay here for a while and rest?' Halley nodded and Carter said 'Ok, I have got to see a patient, but call me if you need me ok' Carter walked out, leaving Halley alone with her thoughts.

Halley sat still for a while, thinking about what had happened. She had missed a period, had morning sickness and now she had fainted. Halley crept out of the exam room into the medical supply cupboard. She found a pregnancy test, and slipped into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Halley was staring at the little window on the test, where the thin blue line had just appeared. 'I'm pregnant' she though to herself. A smile hit her face, but she was a little worried about Carter's reaction. She was pretty sure that he would be happy, but she was a little worried. It wasn't a planned pregnancy, but she still felt overjoyed.

Halley went back to the exam room, to find Carter standing there with his hands on his hips. 'You are supposed to be resting' 'Sorry, I needed to go to the bathroom' Carter walked over to Halley and kissed her. 'You feeling any better?' Halley nodded and he said 'Are you sure? You look a little strange.' 'I'm fine. Do you need any help with patients?' Carter nodded and they both walked out.

A few days later, Halley still hadn't told Carter that she was pregnant. Her OB doctor had confirmed that she was a month along in her pregnancy. Both Halley and Carter were both eating dinner, and Halley was picking at her food. Carter noticed and he said 'What's wrong?' 'I had some news the other day' Carter looked worried and he said 'Kennedy isn't coming out of jail is he?' 'No, no. For me it was good news, although it was unexpected. I am just worried about your reaction.' 'Halley, please tell me what's going on' 

Halley leant forward and held his hand as she said 'I'm a month pregnant.' Carter looked shocked, but a warm, happy feeling spread through his body as he said 'I'm going to be a daddy!' Halley laughed and Carter kissed her saying 'well done' 'Icouldn't of done it without you stupid!'

Two months later, and it was time for the first scan. Halley and Carter were in the OB waiting room. 'Have you drunk plenty of water this morning?' 'Yeah, I need to pee real bad' They both went in the exam room, and the OB nurse put the gel on Halley's stomach and ran the scanner over it. All of a sudden, their baby appeared on the screen. 

Halley and Carter both stared at the screen as the nurse showed them all the baby's different limbs and she let the listen to the heartbeat. Carter squeezed Halley's hand as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room, and they both looked at each other and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Halley Part Eight- Anniversary

Anniversary

Title- Halley Part 8

Author- Claire

Email- [cartersgirl@handbag.com][1]

Notes- A little bit of angst, but some happy stuff too! The song is called Yellow by Coldplay

'John. John, wake up' Carter jumped in bed and said to Halley 'What? What's wrong?' Halley smiled and said 'The baby wants a glass of milk and a chocolate donut from the box we have downstairs' Carter groaned and said 'It's 3:30 AM, and you are waking me up because YOU want something to eat and drink' 'It's not my fault, it's the baby.' 

Carter sighed and dragged himself out of bed. 'I'm gonna start bringing up the entire contents of the kitchen every time we go to bed from now on.' Halley laughed and said 'You love me really' Carter smiled and said 'That's for sure' Carter went downstairs, and smiled as he saw the latest sonogram picture of their baby on the kitchen table. Halley was six months pregnant now, and Carter loved seeing how happy she was. He would always see her with her hands on her bump, smiling to herself. She had had a rough time at the beginning of the pregnancy, and she still got very weepy and upset. But she was a lot happier overall than she had been for a long time, and the same went for Carter as well. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy. He got Halley her donut and milk, and he went back upstairs again.

Carter went back into their bedroom, and Halley said excitedly 'quick John come here the baby's kicking' John put the donut and milk on the bedside table, and placed a hand on her bump. The baby was kicking away, and they both smiled at each other. After a few minutes, the baby stopped kicking. Carter looked at Heather and said 'I got you your things' She looked at the donut and milk and said 'I don't want them now.' Carter stared at her before saying 'It's a good thing I love you so much.' Halley giggled and switched the light off, and went back to sleep.

Halley and Carter had been discussing their wedding plans, and they had decided to get married sometime after the baby was born. Halley was having a break at work. She was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, and she felt miserable. She was prone to having good days and bad days, and today was one of the worst. She had just woke up in the morning feeling upset and crabby. She tried to figure out what it was; but then she realised why. It was almost two years ago that Kennedy had raped her. 

Carter was at the admin desk, and he could tell there was something wrong with Halley. He knew that it was nearly two years ago since the attack, but he hadn't mentioned it to her because he didn't want to upset her even more. He decided to go into the lounge and see if she was ok. 

Carter walked into the lounge, and his heart nearly broke when he saw Halley slumped on the sofa, sobbing her eyes out. He went and sat next to her, holding her in his arms as he rocked her gently. He started to sing their song to her quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And everything you do. And they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you. And all the things you do. And it was called Yellow. So then I took my turn, what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow. Your skin, oh yeah your skin unfolds. Turning into something beautiful. And you know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so.

I swam across, I jumped across for you. What a thing to do. Cause we are all yellow. I drew a line; I drew a line for you. What a thing to do. And it was all yellow. And your skin, oh yeah your skin unfolds. Turning into something beautiful. And you know, you know for you I'd bleed myself dry. For you I'd bleed myself dry. Its true, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you. Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And all the things that you do.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halley's sobs stopped and she sniffed, raising her head to look at Carter. He wiped her face with a tissue and she said 'Thanks John' 'Are you going to be all right? Do you wanna go home?' Halley shook her head and said 'No, I feel better now after I've had a good cry. I'll just go and wash my face.' Carter kissed her and she got up and went to the bathroom.

Halley looked at herself in the mirror. She looked such a state, tearstains streaking her face, puffy red eyes, and her ankles were hurting. She nearly burst into tears again, when she thought of Carter singing their song to her a few minutes ago, and how good and loving he was to her. She smiled, playing with her engagement ring, although her fingers were almost too swollen for her to wear it. She felt the baby kicking and she placed her hands on her stomach, realising that she had so many good things in her life at the moment. She washed her face, smiled in the mirror, and went back out to work.

The rest of the day was ok for Halley, although she felt very tired. She and Carter were at home watching the TV. Carter had his hand on Halley's bump, as the baby started moving around. He smiled to himself, and looked at Halley, whom he now realised was fast asleep. With some difficulty, he picked Halley up in his arms and carried upstairs and put her in their bed.

Carter started thinking about their wedding, which they had set the date for in nine months time. He knew Halley didn't have a lot of family, and she didn't talk to her parents after they had abandoned her when she was a baby. Her adoptive parents were definitely coming to the wedding. Carter had met them before, and they were very nice. Halley had also met his family, and they had all gotten along well.

Carter lay down next to Halley and switched the light off, wrapping his arms around her as he also drifted off to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED

[A:\part 9.htm][2]

   [1]: mailto:cartersgirl@handbag.com
   [2]: part%209.htm



	9. Halley Part Nine- Joshua

Joshua

Title- Halley Part Nine

Author- Claire

Email- [cartersgirl@handbag.com][1]

Notes- Phew, I'm getting tired now. I haven't written a story with so many parts before!! I'm enjoying it though, and if you are enjoying reading it, them mail me with feedback… This is a happy part people…

It was three months later, and Halley was due in three weeks time. She and Carter were standing in the baby's nursery, as they had just finished decorating it. They had done the walls in yellow with Winnie The Pooh on it, and they had a crib and a nice little rocking chair beside it. There were stuffed toys everywhere, and a bookshelf with baby books on it. They had a small crib in their room for the baby when it was very little, and then when it got bigger it would come in the nursery.

The little crib was actually the Carter family crib, and it was quite tall on rockers. It had beautiful lace over the top, and Halley giggled as she tried to imagine Carter as a baby lying in that crib.

Halley was on maternity leave now, and Carter was reluctant to leave her at home while he had to work, but Halley forced him out of the house every morning, waving goodbye to him from the front door with a hand on her now huge bump.

Halley was sitting at home watching the TV, sighing with boredom. Although she was too tired to even think about working at the hospital right now, she still wished that she could do something. Carter wouldn't even let her go grocery shopping, fearing that she would try to carry something too heavy.

Halley winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her back was really hurting, and she realised that she was probably starting labour. She waited for the contraction to finish. Before she walked slowly upstairs to pack her overnight bag for the hospital. She didn't see the point in rushing; the labour could take hours. Halley packed her stuff, and she decided she would stay at home for a little while until the contractions were a little closer together.

About an hour later, Halley decided she had had enough of waiting on her own at home, and the contractions were starting to get closer together. Halley picked up the phone and rang the ER. 'ER' 'Hey Frank its Halley, can you get John for me?' 'Just a second Halley' Halley waited for Carter. 'Halley it's me.' 'John I'm in labour, can you come pick me up?' 'How long have you been having contractions?' 'Just over an hour. They are about 15 minutes apart now.' Carter started to get really excited at the prospect of his son or daughter being born soon, and he said 'Ok, I'll be there in a minute, just remember to do your Lamaze breathing and pack the bag and don't push just sit down and relax..' 'John, calm down, stop babbling' Halley laughed. 'Ok, I'll be there soon.' Halley put the phone down and laughed, but then doubled over in pain as a really strong contraction hit her.

Carter put the phone down and raced into the lounge, throwing on his coat. He saw Weaver and said 'Halley's having contractions and I need to pick her up' 'Ok Carter good luck' Carter shouted back 'Thanks' as he ran out of the door. Mark came up to Weaver and said 'Where's Carter going?' Weaver smiled and said 'Halley's in labour and he's going to pick her up.'

Carter drove as fast as he could throw the city without getting a ticket. He arrived at their house and ran inside. Halley was sitting against a wall near the front door, trying to do her Lamaze breathing as another strong contraction hit her. She looked up at John and said 'Hey' in a strained voice. Carter knelt down on the floor next to her and said 'Can you stand up Halley? I want to get you to the hospital as quickly as I can.' Halley nodded as the contraction subsided, and Carter helped her stand up and they both got in the car and drove towards the hospital.

They got up to OB, and the OB nurse checked to see how dilated she was. 'You're six centimetres Halley' Halley groaned and said 'Is that all? I want the baby now.' Carter laughed and said 'Me too. Are you going to have any pain killers?' Halley shook her head and said 'I'll stick with gas and air for now' Carter kissed her hand and said 'That's my brave girl'

A while later, Halley's contractions were a lot more closer together, and all of a sudden her water broke. Halley was in the middle of a contraction at the time and said between gasps of air 'Ugh, I peed myself' The OB nurse laughed and said 'No you didn't, your waters broke' Halley smiled and said 'Well, that's better' Carter held onto her hand, and wiped a damp cloth on her head when she needed it.

Half an hour later, Halley heard Carter say to her 'You are at ten centimetres Halley, you can go ahead and push now.' He helped her to sit up and she pushed down as hard as she could. 'That's good Halley, keep pushing, keep pushing, put some effort into it.' Halley looked at Carter and said 'Shut up John!' Carter grinned and said 'Sorry' The contraction finished and Halley lay down for a rest. Carter looked at her and said 'You are doing a great job Halley.' 'Sorry for shouting at you earlier' Carter smiled and Halley screamed as another contraction hit her. Carter sat her up and Halley pushed until she heard the OB nurse say 'The baby's crowning. Ok, shoulders are clear' Halley lay back down, and Carter watched as the rest of the baby was delivered. 'Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby boy'

Halley and Carter both smiled as their son's cries filled the room. Carter took him from the nurse and put him in Halley's arms, who kissed him and kissed Carter as well. Carter looked at the tiny hands on the baby, laughing and crying at the same time. Halley started to cry as well, and watched as Carter cut the cord. 

Halley held onto the baby and said to Carter 'What do you think we should call him?' Carter thought for a while before saying 'What about Joshua Bobby Carter?' Halley though about it for a while and said 'Yeah, I like that' They both looked at Joshua and smiled.

They transferred Halley and Joshua to their own room, and some of the ER staff came up to meet the new baby. Carter sat next to Halley at all times, feeling so proud that he was a father and that he was with the woman he loved. Halley eventually fell asleep, very tired from the days events. Carter held onto Joshua, rocking him back and forth and singing to him.

A day later, Halley and Joshua were both released from the hospital, and Carter took a few days off work so he could spend some time with them both. They both took Joshua upstairs and put him in the Carter family's crib, watching him with pride as he slept soundly.

But that didn't last for long, and at 3:00 am in the morning, Joshua started crying. Halley and John both woke up with a start and picked him up out the crib. They figured out that he was hungry, and Halley sat down on the bed and fed him. Even though it was early morning, she couldn't help but feel so happy about feeding this baby, her and Carter's son, and a smile hit her face. Carter noticed it and said 'What are you smiling about?' 'I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and Joshua. This time two years ago, I never thought that I would never love a man again, and I certainly didn't think I'd have a baby. But here we are, and I am more happier than I have ever been before.' Carter kissed Halley and watched as Joshua slowly drifted back to sleep again. They put him back in his crib and held each other before going back to sleep themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED

[A:\part 10.htm][2]

   [1]: mailto:cartersgirl@handbag.com
   [2]: part%2010.htm



	10. Halley Part Ten- The Big Day

The Big Day

Title- Halley Part 10

Author- Claire

Email- [cartersgirl@handbag.com][1]

Notes-***eyelids drooping* Well I am starting to get very tired now, but I can't stop writing this story!!*Yawn* Hope you are enjoying it too. The songs are Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 and Beautiful Day by U2. Oh by the way, the spelling mistakes in Dave's paragraph are intentional to emphasis his paralytic drunk state. There is also a lot of sexual content in this part so be warned if you are easily offended or too young to be thinking about sex. But, It's really HAPPY sex!! Enjoy.**

** **

****

It was three months later, and it was the day of Halley and Carter's wedding. Carter was staying at his Grandparents house while he got ready, and Halley and Joshua were at home. Carter's sister Barbara was Halley's bridesmaid, and she was helping Halley get into her dress. It was a long, flowing dress with thin straps on her shoulders. Her headdress was made out of roses and she had a long veil on. Halley got dressed and looked at Joshua, who she had already dressed. Halley had found the most adorable suit for him to wear, complete with tails, and he looked gorgeous. Halley heard the wedding car beeping outside, and she picked up Joshua and linked arms with Barbara as they walked outside the house. Halley saw her adoptive mother, Lin and her adoptive father, Terry in the car, and hugged them both. They all got in the car and drove off. 

Carter and his best man Peter Benton were standing in the church with the other people from the ER who had been able to come. Halley's car arrived outside, and Lin took Joshua and went inside to signal that Halley was here. The congregation stood up as Terry and Halley came down the aisle with Barbara and Lin following them, Joshua in Lin's arms.

A few minutes later, Halley was now Mrs Carter, and she and Carter walked up the aisle arm in arm, and Carter had Joshua in his arms. They went to the reception, which was being held at Carter's grandparent's mansion. 

They arrived at the mansion, and everyone made a beeline for the food, while Halley, Carter and Joshua sat together at a table with the rest of the gang from the ER. Joshua was sleeping; he hadn't cried at all through the wedding, and Carter was holding him. 

The DJ was playing music and some people were dancing to a song that was on.

~~~~~~~I never had a dream come true, 'Till the day that I found you~~~~~

Halley and Carter smiled at each other and kissed. Joshua started to gurgle and Carter kissed him as well, before giving him to Halley so she could give him his bottle. Halley took Joshua and wrinkled her nose before saying 'Ah, John darling' 'Yes sweetie?' 'Joshua doesn't want to be fed, he wants to be changed. Here ya go, you can do the honours.' Carter sighed and said 'That's not fair' Halley smiled her most sweetest smile and said 'You'll get a present later if you do' Carter raised his eyebrows and said 'Really… What sort of present?' Halley handed Joshua to Carter and said 'You'll see' Carter stood up, grinning, and took Joshua to the bathroom to change him.

Carter was in the bathroom with Joshua changing him. 'Guess what Joshua? Daddy's gonna get a present later.' Joshua gurgled and Carter said 'But I'll tell you more about it when you are older.' He finished changing Joshua and went back out to the reception. He heard a song playing that he and Halley liked, and he gave Joshua to Weaver to hold while he took Halley's hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

~~~~It's a beautiful day don't let it get away. It's a beautiful day. Touch me take me to that other place. Teach me I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue see China right in front of you. See the canyons broken by cloud see the tuna fleets clearing the sea out. See the Bedouin fires at night see the oil fields at first light, and see the bird with a leaf in her mouth. After the flood all the colours came out

It was a beautiful day, don't let it get away. Beautiful day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halley and Carter went back to the table after the song had finished and saw that Joshua had fallen asleep in Weaver's arms. Carter's grandparents were going to look after Joshua for the night while Halley and Carter went home and had some 'alone time'

Soon the party was over, and Halley and Carter were saying bye to all their guests. Dave came up to Carter and shook his hand 'Hey Carter' Carter smiled at Dave who was very drunk. 'I juusst wanted to shay congrats on marrying suchhhh a fine women man' Dave slurred 'You desherve the best Carter and so does Halley you treat her good man' Carter said 'Don't worry I will Dave. I hope you had a good night. See you at work in a couple of days' Dave stumbled off home.

Carter and Halley got home, after saying good-bye to Joshua for about an hour. They found it hard to be parted from him for a long time. But Carter knew he would be getting something special from Halley, so that made up for it.

Carter again took things slow with Halley; even though she had come a long way since the rape, he didn't want her to feel upset or threatened by the way he touched her. But this time Halley took control after a while, for filling her promise to him that she made earlier. Halley ran a bath with lots of bubbles and led Carter into it. He rested his back against the side, relaxing in the warm water. Halley climbed in as well, straddling his lap. He could feel himself getting hard already, and Halley sensed it. She rubbed her clit against the top of his penis and they both moaned. Halley took him in her hands, pumping him slowly at first but then faster until he came, arching his back and moaning her name over and over again. 

Halley smiled at Carter and kissed him, their tongues exploring each other's. Carter got his breath back and said 'You're amazing Halley Carter' Halley giggled and said 'Come with me back to the bedroom.' They both went back to the bedroom and Halley said 'Lie down' Carter lay down and she straddled him again, this time taking out a feather that she had on the dressing table. She ran it over his face and his nipples. He took it from her and tickled her with it, and then running it slowly over her breasts making her moan. Halley took the feather back off him and ran it over his penis, making him so hard that it almost hurt him. She lowered herself onto him and they moaned as he filled her.

Carter put his hands on her hips as she slowly moved up and down on him. Halley always took it slowly; no matter how much she trusted Carter, she would never want to have fast furious sex that might hurt her. He helped her lift herself up and down on him and Halley moaned as he played with her clit. They finally both came, shouting each other's name. 

Halley got off Carter's lap and lay down next to him. Carter said 'Are you ok?' Halley said 'Yes. I feel wonderful John, and I owe it all to you.' 'Well, I think you showed your gratitude a minute ago. I've never had such great sex before.' Halley smiled and said 'Good' Carter sat up and said 'Now it's your turn' Halley smiled and Carter started to caress her body gently.

He let his tongue travel over her body until he reached her clit, and he let his tongue swirl slowly over it. Halley arched her back and moaned loudly, wrapping her hands into his hair. Carter raised his head for a moment saying 'You ok up there?' 'Oh yeah I am great John keep going.' He continued to lick her and he could feel her writhing around in her pleasure. He inserted one of his fingers inside her, looking at her face to make sure that she was ok with it. She nodded at him, and groaned in her pleasure. Carter inserted another finger and pumped them slowly, feeling Halley's muscles tightening around his fingers. She came with a shout, and Carter kissed her while she rode the waves. He put his arms around her and said 'Feel good?' Halley smiled and said breathlessly 'Yes John. I love you so much.' Carter kissed her and said 'I love you too Mrs Carter' They both smiled at each other and fell eventually into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

[A:\part 11.htm][2]

   [1]: mailto:cartersgirl@handbag.com
   [2]: part%2011.htm



	11. Halley Part Eleven- First Words

First Words

Title- Halley Part 11

Author- Claire

Email- [cartersgirl@handbag.com][1]

Notes-

Halley and Carter woke up the next morning, smiling as they remembered the night's events. 'Good morning Mrs Carter' Halley giggled and said 'It's a very good morning.' Carter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, savouring the smell of her hair. Halley got up and Carter said 'And where do you think you are going?' 'I miss Joshua, I wanna get dressed so we can go pick him up.' Carter smiled and said 'Ok, I missed him last night as well, although I think you made up for most of it.' Halley laughed and through some clothes at him and said 'Get up lazy, or there will never be an action replay of last night.' Carter got himself out of bed and they both got dressed.

They were both on the way to Carter's Grandparents mansion to pick up Joshua. Carter was driving, but he kept stealing glances at Halley. He looked at her as she stared at the forest surrounding the mansion, thinking just how beautiful she was, and smiled to himself as he realised yet again how lucky he was. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him, her eyes full of love.

They arrived at the mansion, and Carter's Gamma was waiting at the door with Joshua in her arms. Halley and Carter got out of the car and rushed towards him. 'Hey there how's my special boy? Were you good for Gamma Carter?' Gamma replied 'He was very well behaved; he slept for most of the night. Are you going to come in for a drink?' They both nodded and they all went inside. 

Halley and everyone else sat down in the lounge while Joshua played with his toys on the floor. Carter's grandfather came in and said 'Ah, good morning you two, I trust you both got a good nights sleep last night.' Carter choked on the coffee he was drinking and Halley just went bright red, and they both glanced at each other.

Later on Halley and Carter got in the car to go home with Joshua. As soon as they were out of the sight of Carter's grandparents they both burst out laughing, still thinking about Carter's grandfather's comment. As soon as they both calmed down, they would both take one look at each other and burst out laughing.

A few months later, Halley was in work. Carter was due in a few minutes with Joshua, who had to go up to day care. Carter came in with Joshua in a baby carrier on his front although Joshua was starting to get a little bit too big for it.

Halley looked at Carter; she loved watching him interacting with Joshua. The way he talked to him, the way he played with him, and just the way he loved him. Carter looked at her and smiled. 'What are you looking at missy?' Halley smiled and said 'Just observing father and son' Halley got up and kissed Carter and then kissed Joshua. Carter said ;I'll take him up to day-care.' Halley nodded and said 'Bye bye Joshua, Mommy will come and see you later.' As Carter started walking away, Joshua reached out to Halley and said 'Mama' 

Halley and Carter stared at Joshua as he said 'Mama' again. Halley and Carter both kissed Joshua and hugged him. Halley looked at Joshua and said 'Joshua, can you say Dada?' She pointed to Carter and said 'Say Dada' Joshua looked at Carter and said 'Da, Da, Dada.' They both kissed him again, overjoyed that their son had just said his first words.

'Mama Mama Mama' Halley and Carter both laughed as Joshua babbled on while Halley was trying to feed him. Halley gave Carter the food and said 'Here, you try and feed him.' Carter sat in front of Joshua and said 'Open wide Joshua.' Joshua pushed the spoon aside and said 'Dada dada dada dada dada dada dada.' Carter put the spoon down and said 'Joshua you are exactly like your mom, once you start talking you never stop.'

Carter ducked just a little too late as Halley smacked him around the back of his head. He laughed and said 'Hey!' 'Don't give me that John Truman Carter, I'll kick your ass next time you little punk!' Halley wagged her finger at him in mock annoyance.

Carter laughed and pulled Halley down towards him and kissed her. When they pulled away from each other Carter said 'Forgive me?' Halley sighed and said 'I suppose so'

Joshua started banging on the tray on his high chair. Carter rolled his eyes and said 'Hungry now Joshua?' Carter put the spoon towards Joshua and he finally started eating. 'Thank god for that.'

TO BE CONTINUED

[A:\part 12.htm][2]

   [1]: mailto:cartersgirl@handbag.com
   [2]: part%2012.htm



	12. Halley Part Twelve- Demons

Demons From The Past

Title- Halley Part 12

Author- Claire

Email- [cartersgirl@handbag.com][1]

Authors Notes-

Halley and Carter were both at work, when a trauma came in. It was a woman in her late twenties who had been beaten and raped. Halley had handled rape cases since her ordeal, but there was something about this one that really upset her. It was very similar to her case, and Halley was finding it difficult. 'Halley, can you do the rape kit?' Weaver asked. Halley didn't answer and Weaver said 'Halley?' Halley just shook her head and walked out of the trauma room. Weaver looked at Carter who said 'I'll go and talk to her.'

Carter found Halley sitting Halley sitting on the roof. He sat down next to her and said 'Are you ok?' Halley shook her head slowly and Carter said 'I don't understand Halley, you've handled lots of rape cases, what's so upsetting about this one?' 'It just is' 'Halley, you can't just run out of a trauma like that, its your patient in there.' 

Halley looked at Carter and said 'Oh well I am so sorry that seeing that woman reminded me of what happened to me, I was so stupid to let the memory of Kennedy beating me to a pulp and then raping me when I couldn't fight back interfere with my work.' 

Carter realised he had said the wrong thing and he said 'Halley, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.' Halley stood up and said 'No you weren't thinking at all. Do you not realise that every rape case I have to treat upsets me a lot? Just because I don't always show it doesn't mean that I am not hurting.' Halley had tears rolling down her face and Carter stood up to try and hug her but she pushed him away 'Don't touch me John.' 'Halley I am so sorry about what I just said' Halley just turned away from him and walked away from him. Carter stood on the roof, staring after her as the door slammed shut.

~~~~~ I didn't hear you leave. I wonder how I am still here.~~~~~~~~~

Carter sat on the roof, thinking about what had just happened. He was pissed at himself for saying what he did, he should know what it was like for Halley, every time he saw a stab wound it would remind him of what happened to Lucy and he. He was starting to get really worried about Halley, as it was pretty late at night and she had been gone for ages. The thought of someone hurting her again made him feel sick, and he rushed off to find her.

~~~ I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me~~~~

Halley sat in Doc Magoos, drinking her coffee. She felt so confused, part of her was angry with Carter for what he said and part of her was angry with herself. She stared at the window, watching the world go by. Halley focused on the entrance of the ER as she saw Carter running out of the doors and he headed for Doc Magoos. Halley put her head down as he came in and spotted her at one of the tables.

Carter felt relieved when he saw Halley sitting at the table in Doc Magoos. He walked over and said 'Hey' Halley replied quietly 'Hi' Carter sat down and said 'I am so sorry Halley for what I said. I didn't mean for it to sound like it did.'

Halley nodded and said 'Thanks. I'm sorry for what I said as well. I shouldn't of let that trauma get to me like it did.' 'No, no, I completely understand, whenever I see a stabbing trauma it reminds me of what happened to me as well.' Halley nodded and Carter took her hand. 'I love you Halley; I don't want to upset you. Please forgive me.' Halley hugged him and said 'I forgave you when I saw you running out of the ER in such a panic.'

They both kissed and went back to the ER. Weaver saw Halley in the lounge, and she said 'Are you ok Halley?' Halley turned around and said 'Yeah, I'm really sorry for running out of the trauma like that.' 'No. No its ok.' 

Halley was feeling so mad at herself for running out of the trauma room, and before she knew what was happening, tears were running down her cheeks as she said 'No, its not ok, I shouldn't of done that.' She covered her face with her hands as tears cascaded down her face.

Weaver put an arm across Halley's shoulder and rubbed her arm as she said 'Ssh, its ok, its ok.' Carter walked into the lounge and saw Weaver comforting Halley. Weaver saw him and said to Halley 'John's here Halley.' Carter went over and Weaver said 'She's a little upset about the trauma.' 'Ok thanks Dr Weaver' Weaver smiled and left the two of them alone.

Carter wrapped his arms around Halley as she relaxed into his arms, the one place in the world where she felt safe.

Both of their pagers went off and Carter looked at his. 'Halley, day care just paged me.' Halley looked at hers and said 'same here. Oh God what's wrong?' They both ran up to day care, bursting through the doors to see Joshua walking towards them with a carer holding his hand. 'Mama Dada, Mama Dada.' He squealed as he walked towards them.

Halley and Carter both crouched down on the floor and said 'Come to Mama and Dada Joshua.' He walked over to both of them as they picked him up in their arms and cuddled him. Halley forgot about the events of the day as she and Carter held their son.

Later that night Halley, Carter and Joshua were at home. Joshua was fast asleep. Halley and Carter were both watching him sleep. 'Are you feeling better?' Halley smiled and said 'Seeing our son take his first steps is enough to cheer anybody up.' Carter kissed her and held her in his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

[part 13.htm][2]

   [1]: mailto:cartersgirl@handbag.com
   [2]: part%2013.htm



	13. Halley Part Thirteen- Happy Ever After (...

Happy ever after

Halley- Part 13

Author- Claire

Email- [naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk][1]

Author's Notes- The song is 'This Year's Love' By David Grey. This is the last chapter thank god, I have enjoyed writing it but it has been very tiring.

~~~~~~~This years love, it better last. Heaven knows its high time. And I've been waiting on my own too long. But when you hold me, like you do, it feels so right and I start to forget how my heart gets torn when that hurt gets thrown feeling like you can't go on~~~~~~~~~

Halley, Carter and Joshua were at Carter's grandparents place. Halley was now 8 months pregnant and Joshua was feeling the baby kick, his hand on his mom's stomach.

Joshua looked at Carter and said 'Daddy, how did the baby get in Mommy's tummy?' Halley started laughing and Carter blushed before saying 'uh, um santa gave it to her for Christmas.' Joshua said 'I can't wait till the new baby is here.' Halley smiled and said 'None of us can' Carter looked at her and gave her a kiss.

~~~~~~This years love, it better last, this years love, it better last.~~~~~~~~

A month later, Carter took Joshua into the hospital where Halley and their new daughter was. They walked into her room and Halley smiled and said 'Hey Joshua.' She had a little baby in her arms and Carter said 'Joshua Bobby Carter, this is your little sister, Lucy Marie Carter.' Joshua peered at the little bundle in Halley's arms and kissed Lucy's forehead.

A few days later, Joshua and Carter were in the kitchen. Joshua was really tired and he said 'Daddy can't you switch Lucy off at night so she doesn't cry so much?' Carter laughed and said 'You can't switch her on and off Joshua, you were the same when you were her age.'

Joshua and Carter took Halley's breakfast upstairs to her. Halley had just finished feeding Lucy and had put her back in her crib so that she could sleep. Joshua ran in and dive bombed onto the bed, laughing and squealing as Halley tickled him. Carter came and sat down with them picked up Lucy so that he could hold her. They all sat with each other for a while, just talking quietly. Carter and Halley looked at each other, and they both thanked God that they had found each other. It seemed like only yesturday Halley had thought that she would never be able to move on with her life. But now she had two children, and of course she had Carter.

~~~~~~So whose to worry, if our hearts get torn when that hurt gets thrown don't you know this life goes on. And won't you kiss me on that midnight street, sweep me off my feet singing ain't this life so sweet. This years love had better last, this years love had better last.

   [1]: mailto:naughtygirl2001@angelwings.co.uk



End file.
